


It was never real

by Hype_girls



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hype_girls/pseuds/Hype_girls
Summary: Guess it a poem , i like writing these . This is about someone is Hotel Vahalla , who cant believe they havent gone to heaven
Kudos: 3





	It was never real

Oh no...  
He isnt real  
It was all fake  
I have nobody  
Its all gone ,  
My life is all gone


End file.
